For example, a method described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a method for producing an organic device of the related art. The method for producing the organic device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a step of forming a positive electrode layer on a support substrate having flexibility, a step of forming an organic functional layer on the positive electrode layer, and a step of forming a negative electrode layer on the organic functional layer. In the method for producing the organic device of Patent Literature 1, when the support substrate is wound after any one of various layers is formed, a protective film is arranged on the layer, and the support substrate and the protective film are wound together.